Not Quite
by Little Sakii
Summary: Sakura smiled,"Mirai Haruno, at your service." She extended her right hand and he gently took it with his left. All Sakura had to do was pretend to be her older sister for a little longer, he doesn't seem to be interested in the arranged marriage anyways. "Uchiha Sasuke, your future husband." "Right, well thank you for your time. I hope you find someone better suited-" Wait. What!
1. Stupid Sister

**Not Quite: SasuSaku Romance/Comedy**

 **Summary: Sakura Haruno was a regular high school student, right before her sister decided to ditch her arranged marriage meeting and forced Sakura to pretend to be her? Sakura was confident that he wouldn't continue with the arrangement, but now he is introducing himself as her future husband? But she isn't her older sister! She can't marry a twenty-six year old! She's only seventeen!**

 **Hi! So my story may seem similar to a manga named Takane to Hana but I will make sure that the rest of the chapters will not steal any plot or move from that manga! Takane to Hana is a great manga, I enjoyed reading it very much recently and so I recommend it! It's very cute!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Takane to Hana.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno stared out into the streets of her town. The streets were packed and many people were oblivious to their surroundings as many car horns were heard as some 'adults' focused more on their phone calls, rather than the streets. Dang, technology was seriously Satan's work.

"Sakura, please help us find your sister." Her mother pleaded as she began dialing her daughters cell phone number. Sakura only sighed as she turned her attention back to the office she was standing in. It was very big, and expensively decorated. It had light grey walls, with a big black desk right on the left end of the office, and.. Oh, there's no need to explain what this office looked like. It was bothersome to Sakura to even think about it. This was just another rich guy's office. Seriously, imagine everything you would ever want, in an office. Just a few minutes ago, Sakura's older sister, Mirai, had told everyone that she was going to the lady's room. Although now it was very clear that, that was an excuse to run away. Sakura didn't blame her, she would have run away too.

"Guess we'll have to go live in a cardboard box for the rest of our lives now." Sakura joked and her mother shot her a sharp look.

"Seriously Sakura, why can't you stop being so weird and help us? You should learn from your sister,"

Her mother said more after the word 'sister' but Sakura already heard it a million times before. They always wanted her to be more like her sister, always wanting Sakura to be the second version of the oldest child in the Haruno family. Mirai Haruno was a very elegant young woman. She was six years older than Sakura, making Mirai a twenty-three years old. She had shoulder-length silver hair, her hair was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Apart from her hair, she had the same green eyes that Sakura had. They had gotten that from their mother, it wasn't exactly a regular occurrence to have such light hair with green eyes. But it worked for Mirai. Her lips were very full and a rosy shade, as if having gorgeous lips wasn't enough, she had an hourglass figure. All in all, Mirai was a beauty sent by God onto the Earth. She was the perfect child, with the perfect attitude and a perfect figure. This meant she got many marriage proposals since she turned seventeen and had many guys flocking her the moment she stepped out of the house. And then there was Sakura.

Sakura Haruno, a seventeen-year old as of March. She had long bright pink hair and like mentioned before, green eyes. Her face was a bit more rounded that Mirai's and her figure was in no way anything special. She had small breasts and her butt was considered average. Her lips weren't very full, but they were plump and instead were a very light shade of pink. To top it all off, Sakura was the complete opposite of Mirai. She loved sports and rarely wore dresses and heels or makeup. She had a bit of an attitude at times and was very eccentric. She was the most imperfect child that the Haruno family had. That is, according to her mother. But Sakura thanked God that Mirai was the perfect one and not herself, or else she would have been the one in the most horrible decisions of her life.

Father worked for a very famous company and was always very busy. Despite this, he didn't make very good money and so they would be what reach people call, 'commoners'. This didn't bother the Haruno's for they were very satisfied with their way of living and only continued to thrive. But one day, father forgot his lunch at home. Mirai, being the perfect child, offered to take it to him to work. And so after delivering it, her hair caught the eyes of the company owner. He was an old man who had built his business from the ground up. He thought Mirai was like a goddess and wanted her to marry his grandson. Father and the owner, set up a meeting in which Mirai would meet his grandson and of course, father was in no position to deny. His job was on the line and finding another job elsewhere, would be very stressful. And now, we are here. The day of the meeting, with no Mirai and a very angry looking old man.

"How disgraceful." He began and my father quickly apologized, "Save your words Kizashi. Apart from your daughter fleeing, my grandson seems to have not been able to attend either. I shall have him drop by your house tomorrow afternoon, have a good day." He then walked out of his luxurious office.

"So much for your perfect daughter." Sakura muttered and received a slap on the hand by her mother. Of course, she did nothing wrong but she was getting scolded.

"We need to find your sister."

Sakura and her parents walked out of the huge building and made their way to their car. Of course, it was silent on the way home. Sakura knew that her parents were not only angry at Mirai's actions, but also scared of what would come if she didn't agree to meet the grandson. Stepping out onto their driveway, they were all shocked to see the door fly open.

"Mama, papa!" Mirai greeted and ran to hug them, "So how was the meeting?"

"Mirai, how could you do that? Our future is on the line!" Her mother scolded and Mirai only acted innocent.

"Sorry mama, but I don't want to marry anyone. I have a very loving boyfriend and I will not leave him for the sake of our family." Mirai responded and her mother sighed.

"You will not be going out tomorrow. And give me your phone, you will get it after you meet the boy."

"Mother doesn't understand me." Mirai sighed as she buried her face into the turquoise pillow. Sakura only rubbed her temples. This was going on all night. Mirai had barged into her room and complained about the whole situation nonstop. Sakura tried to explain that she had homework to get done but was only ignored as Mirai ranted about how unfair mother and father were being.

"I mean, wouldn't you be a better fit? You won't marry anyone else anyways, nobody likes you." Mirai commented and received a glare from Sakura's part.

"Well thank God nobody likes me, I'll have a fulfilling future while you only have your looks and a dimwit brain." Sakura rolled her eyes and motioned towards the door. She needed Mirai to leave already, she had to get actual work done before school tomorrow.

"I don't understand how you're my sister, seriously. You are nothing like me." Mirai sighed and began to make her way out of the room. Sakura only laughed. She wanted to remark about how she was better off being nothing like her sister, but chose to keep it to herself.

* * *

"Wow so your sister really bailed?"

Sakura nodded as she placed her notebooks into her bag. She knew that a lot of people had probably heard about her sister and the whole issue. The company was very well known and were almost always on the headlights. Sakura was currently explaining to her friends what had happened and what was planned.

"Ino, keep it down please." Sakura said as she motioned everyone closer. On her left was Hinata Hyuga, she was very smart and had mid length black hair that brought out her beautiful pearl eyes. She was one of Sakura's favorite's, though she would never tell anyone. On her right, was Ino Yamanaka her childhood friend. Ino was very obnoxious and always made Sakura think she was going insane, she definitely was a keeper but not her favorite. Ino had long blonde hair with light blue eyes, she was one of the few with a natural white girl look. And in the front of her desk was Temari, she was the analytical one of the group and had a major attitude problem. She had dirty blonde hair that she always held up in four spiky ponytails along with charcoal eyes. Her and Sakura got along very well.

"Listen, the guy is coming over today in the afternoon. So Mirai will probably take off again if she's smart enough. Although she isn't a bright one." Sakura giggled and Ino rolled her eyes.

"What gives? Mirai seems like she doesn't give a damn about your family. How rude." Ino shook her head in disapproval and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Your lives are all depending on her actions, she doesn't seem to care what happens to all of you." Hinata was very quiet but knew how to talk to those around her. This was a touchy subject for her since Hinata's family was very prestigious as well and arranged marriages happened often. She has one at the moment, but she won't be married until she graduates high school.

"I know, Mirai is a complete jerk sometimes." Sakura said as they walked out of the school and into the streets.

Sakura began to wonder about her sister. Yes, Mirai was being a jerk. But it was her life on the line as well, and she would be the one to live in a loveless marriage. But maybe they could fall in love? How in the hell did Mirai expect to know what to do, if she didn't bother to meet the guy first? It would be a better option than just running away.

"Hamburgers?" Ino suggested and the girls nodded. It was time for food!

"Hey, what would you do if you got proposed to Sakura?" Temari asked as they sat down in a booth.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe run away too." She joked and received her friends approval. They were all so laid back, unlike Mirai and her group of friends. Sakura loved this. She loved to be anything but perfect.

"You're more caring than your sister though, you'd probably do anything to save your family." Hinata mentioned before reaching out to take a drink.

"Mirai! How dare you not be home!"

Sakura and her friends turned to the door, where Mirai was marching down towards her. An angry look on her face and a man trailing behind her. The man was about three inches taller than Mirai and his appearance made it obvious to know he was rich.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as Mirai stopped right in front of her.

"You were supposed to meet the grandson today Mirai, the old man stated he would be arriving at our home this afternoon." Mirai ranted and Sakura raised a brow.

"Mi-!" Mirai quickly leaned into her ear.

"Play along or I will tell mom you play soccer and don't attend ballerina classes afterschool,"

Oh. She was playing that game? How fitting for someone as idiotic as Mirai.

"I truly do apologize sir." Sakura stood and bowed respectfully only to receive a 'tsk'

"You aren't much of a pretty sight. Grandfather really is losing his sight."

A vein popped in Sakura's head. He just had the audacity to insult her?

"I'll have you know that you aren't much of a sight either. Plus, your cologne really stinks, how about you stop trying to hide your dick smell with over powering fragrances." Sakura retorted and received a death glare from the man.

"Watch who you speak to. As an Uchiha and your father's superior, you are at a disadvantage." He stated and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are we done here?" She really wanted to finish her burger and have a little talk with her older sister.

"Why do you look like a high schooler? Aren't you twenty-three?" He asked and Mirai quickly took his attention.

"W-Well you see, my older sister has always looked younger than her actual age. Something we don't have in common." She smiled sheepishly and turned to Sakura to motion for her help.

"Right, I have always had a younger appearance than most." Sakura smiled, "Mirai Haruno, at your service." She extended her right hand and he gently took it with his left.

"Uchiha Sasuke, your future husband."

"Right, well thank you for your time. I hope you find someone better suited-" Sakura stopped her sentence. Wait. What? She snapped her eyes open and jumped away from him, "W-What?"

"As of this moment. We are officially engaged."

* * *

 **Should I continue?**


	2. Deceived

**Hi! So my story may seem similar to a manga named Takane to Hana but I will make sure that the rest of the chapters will not steal any plot or move from that manga! Takane to Hana is a great manga, I enjoyed reading it very much recently and so I recommend it! It's very cute!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Takane to Hana.**

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, your future husband."

"Right, well thank you for your time. I hope you find someone better suited-" Sakura stopped her sentence. Wait. What? She snapped her eyes open and jumped away from him, "W-What?"

"As of this moment. We are officially engaged." The older man said with a very aggressive scowl on his face. Sakura only gaped at the man that had just made her, or 'Mirai', his fiance.

"I politely reject your proposal. But I appreciate the sentiment." Sakura bowed gracefully leaving her friends and her older sister, quite perplexed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her but the scowl remained plastered on his face. He handed a large yellow envelope to her and turned his back to her.

"I don't remember giving you a choice. Read those papers and sign them. We can marry by the church later on." Sasuke stated and left the group of girls in the room. Sakura only stared at the envelope and quickly turned to Mirai.

"These," Sakura said as she pushed the envelope into Mirai's hands, "belongs to you." Sakura finished and sat back down with her friends. Mirai shook her head and placed the envelope lightly on the table.

"No my dear sister," Mirai laughed and gave a small wink, "this belongs to you _Mirai_ Haruno. Future wife of Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura heard the mocking tone in her older sister's voice and she was not having it. Sakura slammed her hand on the table and glared at Mirai in a very ominous manner.

"Listen to me very well Mirai. I will not pretend to be you for the rest of my life, I plan to finish high school and leave this town for good. I have plans for myself and getting married under the assumption of being my older sister, is nowhere near those plans. Find a way out of this yourself, but if that man comes back. I will tell him the truth even if you will be punished." Sakura growled and she and her friends exited the building. Mirai was left staring at the damn envelope that man had left.

"What a surprising turn of events." Temari whistled in awe and Hinata only shook her head. Sakura knew that they must all be thinking the same thing. _What in the actual fuck?_ Nobody really knew what Mirai's problem was. Sakura though, was thinking about many things apart from her sister's rude behaviour.

"The guy was quite good looking, was he not?" Ino said as she stared at the sky with heart eyes and weird sparkly shit around her face. Sakura knew that Ino was fantasizing over the male and would have to spend a week listening about the fantasies. Sakura wasn't one to agree with Ino about men, but this was an exception. Sasuke was very attractive and she couldn't deny that. His appearance today was quite elegant and is something that Sakura was replaying in her head. His face outline was like that of a diamond, his complexion could easily be confused for being ivory but Sakura was known for examining very deeply and she could tell it was a warm porcelain since she was considered ivory and he was indeed paler than her. His hair was an ebony black and had a slight blue tint, it was styled in an odd manner for someone with such a high status. He ,instead of having it slicked back like a professional, had it loose with bangs. Seriously? A rich guy in a suit. With _bangs_. Why? This bothered Sakura greatly, but she wouldn't say it out loud. Apart from his hair, his eyes were basically a black hole and Sakura was amazed that eyes could look that dark. He looked about 5'11" which was sort of average since Sakura was 5'6". If anyone is actually wondering. Mirai is 5'4" and is therefore shorter than Sakura AND the guy she is supposed to marry. The pinkette thought that Sasuke was more than attractive, but she was still seventeen and the way he spoke to her in such a rude manner was definitely a deal breaker. But the biggest reason she couldn't go through with any of it, was because she didn't want to marry anyone yet, or ever.

"Hinata, your fiance is also older than you?" Sakura asked for the first time in the many years that she had known Hinata. They never spoke of the marriage that was set since the day Hinata was born, hell since the day she was conceived. Hinata was a very loving girl and she had many crushes and many expectations of love that she would never experience because of the arrangement. Because of this, they never spoke of it.

"Not very much older, he's twenty right now. The age difference isn't as big as Sakura and Sasuke's though, Uchiha-san is twenty-six." Hinata answered and her friends came to a halt. They all stared off into their own little worlds in shock.

"Uchiha-san?" Temari scrunched up her face in confusion.

"How do you know his age?" Ino was the least surprised in the group but was nonetheless still shocked at Hinata's knowledge.

"He does business with my father's company, I see him every time there is a meeting." Hinata answered and only laughed at her friends faces.

"Sakura, there is like a huge time gap here. He's almost ten whole years older than you!" Temari gaped and everyone continued walking.

"Why do you act like I'm actually going to marry him? I'm not. He proposed to Mirai, not me." Sakura sighed and stuck her nose in the air, "Uchiha Sasuke is Mirai's problem. Not mine."

* * *

"WHAT?" Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers and she had spilled her drink all over the table when she stood so abruptly.

"You heard them." Mirai smirked and took a sip out of her cup.

"We have to switch your identities as soon as possible." Kizashi said calmly as he began to clean the table with a napkin.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. They had just proposed that she change her name to Mirai, along with her age and her life. She was expected to become a completely different person in order to help this family. Sakura was beyond shocked.

"No." Sakura said in a clear tone and she hardened her face. Her parents gave a look of disapproval but Sakura would not budge. This was not her problem, this should have never fallen onto her shoulders and she was not about to let it do so.

"Sakura, Sasuke believes that you are Mirai and I'm sure that his grandfather believes so too." Sakura's mother, Mebuki, said as she picked up the plates from the table.

"Are you all fucking stupid?" Sakura blurted out and received glares from her parents, "I was in that office with both of you when Mirai ditched us. She met the grandfather. There is no way he will believe that I am her, my hair is pink for God's sake!"

Right before Mebuki could scold Sakura for being disrespectful, the doorbell rung and she left the room to go greet the guest. Of course this didn't save Sakura from being scolded by her father.

"You are still too young to even begin to talk back to me young lady." He began but quickly stopped his scolding and a huge grin appeared on his face. Sakura noticed that he was no longer staring at her, but instead behind her. She prominently turned around and quickly regretted doing so.

"Uchiha-san! Welcome to our home, I apologize for the mess. We did not expect you." Kizashi beamed and went up to Sasuke to shake his hand. Sasuke gave a small nod of acknowledgement at her father and turned his attention over to her. Kizashi noticed this and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, "Mirai is a very astounding woman, did you come to see her?"

Sakura's jaw clenched and her eyes filled with anger, of course nobody could see that since she had decided to stare at the floor. She quickly regained her composure and lifted her head to face Sasuke, a big fake smile plastered on her face, "Of course he didn't father. He must have business to do with you." Sakura patted her father on the back and pushed him away from her, "I would like to excuse myself and go to my room now." Sakura faced her mother who gave a soft 'No' to her statement.

"I came to talk to the girl." Sasuke spoke up and Sakura glared at him. She didn't want to talk to him, not now. Immediately, she knew what to do. She grabbed Mirai and gave her two strong pats in the back and pushed her towards Sasuke.

"Here ya go!" Sakura smiled and began to walk past him but Sasuke took a hold of her left wrist and spun her around and into his arms. Her face was lightly pressed up against his chest and she knew she looked like a tomato.

"I will be borrowing her for a few minutes, would it be alright to take her outside with me?" Sasuke asked very respectfully and Sakura's parents nodded. Sasuke gave a small nod of gratitude and began to walk outside with Sakura still in his grasp.

"H-Hey, can you let go?" Sakura asked as he closed the front door behind them. He then proceeded to push her off in a very ugly manner. She gasped at his rudeness and frowned, "What gives jerk?"

"This marriage will take place in less than three months, I need you to get a better wardrobe and a better vocabulary by next week." He stated in a monotone voice. Sakura couldn't believe her ears, was he seriously ordering her around?

"Listen here buddy," Sakura poked his chest twice in an accusing manner, "I will not marry you. You can go ahead and find some little porcelain doll somewhere else. I have goals and you are not one of them. I politely declined your proposal so get the hint and go away." She began to walk towards the door but he said something that made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she 'tsk-ed' before turning to face him with tears in her eyes, "Fine." with that, she walked inside. She didn't say a word to her family, she just went straight to her room.

Sakura locked the door behind her and walked over to her bed, she sat on the edge and stared at her lap. She knew she needed to make a decision before tomorrow afternoon. It was crucial that she thought it all through, she needed to weigh her outcome with every decision she thought of making now. She couldn't run away, not like her sister.

 _"If you don't go through with this, I will leave your father jobless and make sure he can't get a job in the same department again. Give me your answer tomorrow afternoon when I come over."_

Sasuke had said that. And she wouldn't doubt he would do it. She had to think about her parents and where they would end up without the job and the money. They had never been too poor and their situation was always adaptable. But they always had fathe working and if he were to lose that job, what would become of them? Why the hell was she going through any of this? Mirai always got her damn way. Not a single praise had ever been directed towards Sakura for being a good daughter. But now all of a sudden, they need her? What would Sakura do? Sakura began to cry, she made sure not to make any noise so that her family would not hear her pain. So that nobody would hear the breaking of her heart as she said goodbye to her dreams. So that they wouldn't hear her throwing away her goals and plans. So that they wouldn't know she gave up her future.

* * *

Sakura buttoned up her school blouse and fixed her skirt. She put her long hair up into a ponytail and tied a green ribbon around it. She then grabbed her school bag and made her way to the kitchen. Sakura's house was one story, and also not very big. Sakura's room was right next to the kitchen and restroom. The kitchen was to the left right after leaving Sakura's room and the restroom was to the right. It was a semi narrow hall that led straight to her parent's room, the biggest room of the house, and just a bit before that was Mirai's room. Sakura stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and watched her mom move around trying to finish breakfast.

"Don't set my plate today , I'm going early." Sakura said and her mother turned to face her with a frown.

"I've already made you breakfast, stay and eat." Mebuki said as she walked past Sakura to set the table in the dining room.

"Goodbye mother, I'll be back after school." Sakura said and walked out of the house. She walked silently towards the main streets of the town and towards the school. She would be quitting soccer soon and she didn't think she was ready for it. She loved soccer and loved the team. But her family was a priority right? Even if they've disregarded her for so long before now, they deserved to be saved. Right?

"Sakura," A deep cool voice said from behind her. Said girl turned around to face the voice and smiled widely.

"Good morning Hikaru." She let him catch up to her and they both began walking to school together. Hikaru was Sakura's class partner. Whenever the teacher assigned a group project, she and Hikaru would do it together. They hadn't known each other long since Sakura barely met him this school year but Hikaru was already a good friend of Sakura's.

"You're walking early today." Hikaru pointed out and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I decided to leave a bit early. I need to pick up some things from the locker room." Her mood immediately pummeled back down to the dumps and she sighed discontentedly.

"What's bothering you?" Hikaru asked and Sakura wished he hadn't Now she truly felt all the emotions she was trying to hide banging at the surface begging to come out.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Family problems." She wasn't lying, this whole engagement was considered a family problem right? So why did she feel bad for not being specific with Hikaru?

"I see, well Sakura." Hikaru suddenly stopped in front of the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. He smiled widely and gave her a light tap under her chin, "Cheer up and be brilliant like you always are." Sakura blushed and quickly shrugged Hikaru away and walked past him.

"H-Hurry up Hikaru, school will start soon." She was embarrassed, when had Hikaru began to have that type of reaction on her?

Hikaru was good looking as well. He wasn't exactly drop dead gorgeous, but Sakura thought he had nice qualities. Like his nose. He had a small cute little nose and that was Sakura's favorite thing about him. Apart from the nose, Sakura liked his hair. It was a dirty blonde shade and it was always nicely straightened. He rarely every spiked up his hair, but when he did, it looked very neat as well. He had an average skin tone, he was a tad darker than Sakura but not exactly tanned. He was aso taller than her but not taller than Sasuke, so maybe about two inches shorter? So maybe about 5'9". He wore the school uniform very laid back. The last three buttons around his neck were always unbuttoned and he never wore a belt. Not that he needed it of course. Sakura and Hikaru were both at the top of the class, though Sakura was the highest. Hikaru was all in all, attractive.

"So we graduate in about a month. Isn't that crazy?" Hikaru whistled to make the statement seem like he was in awe. Sakura nodded and laughed.

"Then we'll have to be adults, and being an adult doesn't sound like much fun. Next year we'll have wrinkles!" Sakura slapped her hands on her face and dragged them down slowly to make her face look slightly droopy in a very childish manner. Hikaru laughed and lightly nudged her.

"You sure know how to be laid back about it." He smiled softly at her and she found herself captivated by his grey eyes. It was like she was staring into the eyes of a husky, except. This was a human.

"Well of course!" Sakura began to fidget and she turned her attention back to the front. She could see the school now, the huge green and white building at the end of the road.

"Do you have a speech ready for the graduation? I'm sure they'll ask the class representative to speak." He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm probably going to think of it last minute." She said and turned to Hikaru. He was looking down at the ground in a sad manner and she wondered what he was thinking about. She wouldn't ask though, she had to go to the locker room now. She waved goodbye, "I'll see you in class okay?" She quickly ran off. She felt sort of bad for leaving him so suddenly, but she needed to empty out her locker as soon as possible so that she wouldn't back out of her decision.

Sakura didn't want to do any of what she told herself to do. She didn't want to change her name to her sister's name. She didn't want to pretend to be a different person and she didn't want to marry Sasuke. She wanted to go off into medical school and do bigger things than just be some trophy wife. I mean of course, there wouldn't really be anyone to call her that because she wasn't Mirai and she wasn't considered beautiful.

"Sakura, you're here early." Temari said as she watched her friend barge into the locker room. Sakura nodded and opened her locker. She took out the large bag inside and took all of the supplies out.

"Temari, you want any of my stuff?" Sakura asked as she emptied out the space and Temari's eyes widened.

"Are you quitting?"

Sakura began to bawl. Temari rushed over to Sakura's side and gently hugged her.

"What's wrong Sakura? You were fine yesterday." Temari rubbed Sakura back and Sakura sniffed.

"I have to pretend to be Mirai. I have to change my name and everything and I have to quit soccer because I can't have him know I'm still in school. The practices would become a problem. And I have to become a trophy wife." Sakura wiped her tears away and slowly backed away from Temari's hug.

"Oh my goodness Sakura, that is seriously jacked up." Temari shook her head and handed Sakura a tissue. Of course, there was nothing Temari could say to calm Sakura down. Sakura would only be pessimistic and turn whatever Temari says into something bad. This was a well known 'Sakura-move' that the girls had caught onto over the years.

* * *

"Mirai is such a bitch I swear." Ino seethed as they walked through the town. Sakura was still very unhappy but managed to keep a straight face throughout school. She had told the rest of the girls about the plan and her problems and needless to say, the girls now wanted to punch Mirai in the throat.

"Maybe you can turn the tables on him and tell him he'll be classified as a pedophile!" Ino blurted out and the girls laughed.

"You always think of the most extreme payback Ino." Sakura giggled and smiled at her friend. Ino had a point though, she could easily do that. Sakura wasn't of age yet and it was still illegal.

"I'll keep your soccer stuff at my house until you decide you want to come back. I know you won't stay away too long." Temari smirked at Sakura and began to separate from the group, "This is my stop guys, I'll see all of you tomorrow!" She said and walked to the road that led to her home. The girls all waved goodbye to Temari and continued walking.

"Sasuke is extremely sexy though. I wish I could marry him." Ino began to swoon and Sakura only shook her head.

"Sasuke may be good looking but there is a huge age gap Ino. And he's a jerk." Sakura stated and Ino sighed unhappily.

"Actually, Sasuke is very polite. He isn't a bad person Sakura, maybe he was upset that you weren't at home when he went over and so he caught a bad mood. But he has never been disrespectful around me." Hinata said and Ino nodded.

"Tell me more about him since you know so much!" Ino begged and Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Well I don't know much, you should ask Neji instead of me. They're friends." Hinata suggested and Sakura came to a stop. She began to register what Hinata was saying. Sakura's heart suddenly stopped. Hinata _knew_ him. Hinata Hyuga knew Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata Hyuga who was seventeen years old knew twenty-six year old Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata Hyuga who was in high school with her knew Sasuke Uchiha who worked in a company. Hinata Hyuga who was at the restaurant when Sasuke first met her. Sasuke knew Hinata and Hinata was literally sitting right behind Sakura, wearing the same school uniform that Sakura was wearing today. Sakura sped off towards her home.

Sasuke had to have recognized Hinata. There was no way he wouldn't have, if Hinata has know Sasuke then he would register her presence immediately. How could Sakura not have realized this important fact before? Hinata had literally mentioned that they knew each other the same day after Sakura met Sasuke. How could this crucial bit of information have slipped her mind? Sakura had a bad feeling and she just needed to get home as soon as possible. Maybe she could still salvage the situation. She could quickly change out of the uniform, hide anything that had to do with school and pretend that She was a soccer coach at the school and that's why she was dining with Hinata and the girls. Yes, that could work right? Sakura knew it would go her way, this would work. She had to make sure it worked, for the sake of her family.

"I got this, I can do this!" Sakura said to herself and she felt empowered.

All of that empowerment went away the moment she saw that black car. All the courage she had disappeared when he turned to look at her. And when their eyes locked, she wished she could disappear.

"Sakura." He said her name so effortlessly and if she wasn't so terrified at the moment, she would have swooned. She would have probably given him a smile for finally saying her name. For finally knowing who she really was. But right now, she didn't want him to know who she was.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered and approached him carefully. She stared at his shoes before speaking again, "You knew."

"Of course I knew. Do you take me for some sort of idiot?" Sasuke growled and Sakura only flinched.

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday?" Sakura suddenly regained a bit of courage and looked up at him with rage.

"Because I wanted to see you beg for forgiveness." He stated and she snorted.

"Beg? You won't be getting a single beg from me." She spat and he smirked. Why was he smirking? Why did he look so satisfied with himself?

"Listen here, _Sa-ku-ra._ " He said her name slowly and steadily, all of this while nearing her ear, "You will do everything I say. If not, I will fire you father leaving him to beg for a job somewhere else, I will buy the property your house stands on and kick you all out into the streets. I will make sure that your family is cursed for the rest of your pitiful poor life." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This sick man was seriously threatening her.

"You're pathetic." Sakura said as he backed away to see her expression. He was satisfied with the look of disgust she was wearing.

"I already spoke to your parents. For trying to deceive me, you are now my personal little slave Haruno." He laughed. Sakura truly wished she could punch him at the moment.

"Fine, but you won't get to marry my sister." Sakura said and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What makes you think you have any right to propose a single thing?" Sasuke shook his head, "No, Haruno. You are my little pawn and I make the rules here. You are still my fiance, Mirai." He said in a mocking tone.

"What are you trying to play at Uchiha?"

"Simple really. You will continue to pretend to be Mirai Haruno, you will meet my grandfather and my family. You will follow any instructions I have for you, like I said, being my slave. You will marry me and continue to do everything I order you to do. All of this, while keeping the Uchiha name you will carry clean of any embarrassment." He explained and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure your grandfather isn't stupid. My hair is pink for God's sake, he fell in love with Mirai's signature silver hair. And I'm under age you pedophile, you could go to jail." Sakura smirked knowing there was no way in hell he would even bother to fight back to those points. Sasuke shrugged and threw an object at Sakura. She barely caught in and her eyes widened.

"I don't think you understand your position here. I want to make your life miserable for thinking I had the face of a fool. I don't think you want to press any charges against me since of course, my company would fire your father immediately." Sasuke opened his car door and watched Sakura fume.

"A wig. You got me a fucking wig!" Sakura stared at the silver locks in her hand. They were the same length as Mirai's and the same color. Well, slightly. The wig was a tad lighter than Mirai's hair but it wasn't too noticeable.

"You're my chess piece Haruno, remember that." Sasuke smirked at her once again and got into his car. She didn't bother to stick around to watch him drive away. She merely walked inside her home.

"Sakura dear!" Mebuki approached her daughter but Sakura glared at the whole family.

"Stay away from me. All of you." Sakura growled and Mirai only shook her head.

"Don't be so salty Sakura, understand that this is for the best of the family." Mirai looked smug and Sakura was not having it.

"I want you to know, that when I marry Uchiha Sasuke. You won't be getting a single benefit from us. You will be left begging mother and father for any money. You will be left here alone to be what you always have been. Useless." Sakura seethed and walked past everyone and towards her room.

"I am doing this thinking of myself and not a single one of you. Because I don't want to be left out on the street because of the shit you all made me do." Sakura stated before closing the door to her room.

* * *

 **I had a lot of trouble describing Sasuke and Sakura's skin tone. Today I examined many pictures of the two of them and I came to the conclusion that Sakura was paler. Sasuke had more of a pinkish tone than she had but I don't know maybe it's just me? What do you guys think? Who's paler, Sasuke or Sakura? Of course I made Sasuke paler in the story but it's because that's the way it's always been for everyone else right?**


	3. Disclaimer

**Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating quickly but well I wanted to see where the story would go first. So I had a couple of reviews telling me that my story was like a certain manga, Takane to Hana. And I had never read it before, so I took some time to read it in a lot of detail and just making sure I wouldn't steal any plots. So I mean in a way, my story will not be anything like it since this is going to involve Sasuke completely pushing Sakura around and literally using her for whatever benefits him. I had already taken a different course from Takane to Hana by the end of the second chapter. No I will be going back and fixing Mirai's attitude towards the situation to make her seem a bit more, perfect like I had originally stated. But she may seem stuck up to Sakura a lot and that's just because as I had stated, her parents are the one who think Mirai is perfect. Not Sakura. I will be uploading a new chapter by tomorrow, I just have to proof read and all that stuff. Thank you for your support!**

 **P.S and for those who are still upset that my story started off similar to Takane to Hana, I will be adding the disclaimer in the beginning of those two chapters, but none after them. Thank you!**


End file.
